Kazmir
D3E26021-9AED-4522-A0EA-F6C350F07280.png|Kazmir Summary Kazmir is the Main Villain of the Kazmir Saga. He is a Vampire/Zombie Hybrid created by Dr. Aka to Defeat and Kill Damus Adapin. His mission was to absorb the strongest Vampires and Zombies to become the Ultimate Weapon. Appearance Kazmir is a Zompire with brown skin, red eyes, and black, short hair. He wears a red t-shirt, a black and red jacket, black jeans, and red sneakers. Personality Kazmir is known for being calm and intellegent. While he likes the thrill of a battle, and will kill without a second thought, he’s mostly a fair fighter at times and would only exploit an opponent’s weakness when it suits him the most. Also, he has a soft spot for children, as he saved a young girl from falling debris, and took care of a ten year old boy who was lost in a city. Personal Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Kazmir, Subject 001 Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Male Age: 15 (chronologically 5 months old) Classification: Zompire, Synthetically created being, Ultimate Lifeform, Scientifically created weapon of Mass Destruction ''' '''Date of Birth: August 09, 2100 Birthplace: Monsutāhantārabo Weight: 120 pounds Height: 5ft 7in Likes: Children, Fighting, Chess, Blood Dislikes: Losing, getting angry, boredom Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Chess Values: Freedom Marital Status: None Status: Dead at the end of the Kazmir Arc Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: Dr. Aka Themes: Combat Stats Tier: High 5-A| 4-B at full power| 4-A when awakened| 3-B after resurrection, 2-C when Awakened Powers and Abilitie's: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampire Physiology, Zombie Physiology, Blood Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 7; Due to being part Zombie and part Vampire, he is already dead and can’t be killed by any conventional means.), Regeneration (Low Godly; Xaran Damus had to destroy his soul in order to permanently kill him.), Blood Manipulation, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Necromancy, Body Control, Electricity Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Martial Arts, Petrification, Possession (Possessed Xodros once.), Smoke Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, 3), Size Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Bypassed Xodros’ immortality; turned Damus’ right arm into stone.), Power Nullification, Superior Adaptation, Regeneration Negation (Mid-High, Negated Damus‘ Healing Factor), Durability Negation, Disease Manipulation, Defunct Physiology, Damage Transferal, Adaptation, Accelerated Development, Invisibility, Information Analysis (By simply touching his opponents, getting hit by an attack, or just watching them, he would have knowledge of all of an opponents’ abilities.), Reactive Evolution, Shapeshifting, Flight, DNA manipulation, and Absorption (Can manipulate anyone’s DNA and copies their powers.); Resistance to Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Body Control, Holy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Resistance Negation (Fought the Planeteers, and was barely affected by their powers; Ira couldn’t control or destroy his soul, mind, or body.) '''Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level+ '(Curbstomped Primal Mode Damus and Thunder King Bolt several times; Easily took down Alana, Zephyr, Xodros, and Ira.)| '''Solar System Level at Full Power (Matched Lycan Damus, Full Powered Zephyr, and Dragon Alana but was getting Curbstomped by Hope of Humanity Bolt.)| Multi Solar System Level when awakened '(Began Curbstomping the Planeteers, and was said to be 20 times stronger than all of them combined.)| '''Galaxy Level '''after Resurrection (Was slightly weaker than Damus and Bolt.)| '''Low Multiverse Level '(Comparable to God Xodros and Lycan Damus.) 'Speed: FTL+ with MFTL+ reactions '(Blitzed Damus, Xodros, Ira, and Zephyr; Kept up with Bolt.)| 'MFTL with MFTL+ reactions '(Kept up with Lycan Damus and Dragon Alana.) 'Lifting Strength: Class P '(Pushed Mercury out of its orbit.) '''Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class| Solar System Class| Multi Solar System Class Durability: Dwarf Star Level+| Solar System Level| Multi Solar System Stamina: Infinite (Was made to fight for an unlimited amount of time) Range: Melee range; Interplanetary with attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Outsmarted Damus Numerous times; Is a master of Chess; has knowledge of every Martial Art in the Multiverse, which Jena states that they are 575 quindecillion martial arts.) Weaknesses: Direct Sunlight weakens him a bit; Has put limiters on himself in order to have more fun in a battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base| Full Power| Awakened| Resurrected Base| Resurrected Awakened Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Vampires Category:Zombies Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4